Missing Scene 202  BrittanyBritney
by Miss Gleek
Summary: 1ª Missing Scene do episódio "Brittany/Britney". CONTÉM SPOILERS! Só porque eu acho que o Jacob merece umas porradas do Finn.


**1ª Missing Scene – **Contexto: A cena se passa no meio tempo em que Rachel ainda está trajada como Britney Spears e logo após a Sue flagrar o Jacob NOJENTO ASQUEROSO pelado na biblioteca. Eu daria de tudo para ver a reação do Finn se ele descobrisse o que esse ser nojento estava fazendo na biblioteca. ENJOY IT!

- Hey, cadeirante! O que foi aquele arremesso, meu irmão! – um dos meninos do time gritou animado cumprimentando Artie no vestiário masculino.

O treino tinha terminado naquele instante para alguns, para os que falharam para os olhos da nova treinadora, esses não tiveram tanta sorte. E como punição, correriam três quilômetros pela pista de atletismo do colégio. Felizmente nem Finn e nem Artie estavam nessa lista. O garoto debilitado curtia a sua glória com o restante dos meninos, enquanto Finn secava os cabelos do outro lado do vestiário e fitava o companheiro de Glee Club. Estava feliz por vê-lo sorridente, há semanas Artie estava abatido diante do romance escancarado de Tina e Mike.

O garoto jogou a toalha de lado, jogou um pouco de desodorante pelo corpo e colocou uma camisa limpa. Agora procurava os próprios tênis, os tinha deixado em algum lugar pelo vestiário, só não lembrava onde exatamente. A empolgação por estar de volta ao time tinha sido tanta, que ele se livrara da própria roupa em questão de segundos e colocou de volta o uniforme dos Titãs. Com os pés nus e tentando – inutilmente – mantê-los limpo, ele caminhou pelos bancos procurando o par.

-... Finessa é um filho-da-mãe sortudo, cara! E você é um otário, Puckerman! Berry estava em suas mãos! – um dos rapazes comentou exaltado o suficiente para que Finn ouvisse.

- O que ela tem de pequena, tem de gostosa! Durante o ensaio do Glee Club, eu tive uma visão do _paraíso_ daquele generoso decote! – Puck respondeu arrancando gritos e risadas dos meninos.

- Vocês ficaram sabendo da última? – um deles perguntou. Finn numa hora dessas tinha esquecido completamente os tênis e apenas escutava a conversa escondido atrás de um dos armários. – Sabe aquela aberração do Jacob? – ouviram-se alguns murmúrios em resposta. – Fiquei sabendo que a treinadora Sylvester o pegou _praticando umazinha_ em frente ao computador da biblioteca enquanto assistia um vídeo da Berrylicious. – a gritaria masculina foi primal naquele instante no vestiário juntamente com uma explosão de risadas.

Finn se revelou para a rodinha de garotos ao socar com raiva um dos armários. Os sorrisos, as risadas, a exaltação sumiu num piscar de olhos entre eles. O torso do garoto subia e descia pesadamente, os punhos estavam cerrados, a expressão de poucos amigos. Ele estava tenso. Seus olhos estavam estreitos, ele fitou cada companheiro se de time de um jeito intimidador.

- Puck, me passe esse par de tênis ao seu lado. – ele pediu. Ninguém ousou respirar enquanto Finn ainda estivesse por perto, todos o observaram enquanto ele amarrava os cadarços. A força que o rapaz imprimia a cada movimento era de assustar e realmente ninguém queria estar no lugar daqueles cadarços. Ele checou as horas no relógio de parede do local e se levantou.

Ainda sob todos aqueles olhares, Finn caminhou até o seu próprio armário, pegou sua mochila e saiu com passos rápidos, mas fazendo questão de expressar toda a sua raiva ao bater com força a porta do vestiário. Puck sorriu. Puck sabia perfeitamente o que ele iria fazer. E ele não iria impedi-lo.

O rapaz atravessou toda a área esportiva do McKinley numa questão de segundos, logo ela já passava batido pelo pátio, onde vários alunos corriam apressados para as suas próximas aulas. Os que ousaram ficar no caminho de Finn receberam uma forte trombada da parte dele. Subiu os seis degraus da escada que dava acesso aos corredores com dois pulos e continuou a sua travessia. A visão para os seus olhos não poderia ser pior. Rachel – ainda com o seu visual _ousado_ – sendo observada por toda população masculina que cruzava o corredor naquele momento, e ela parecia estar aleatória, pois cantarolava alguma coisa enquanto pegava seus livros.

_Poderia ser pior SIM._

Jacob surgiu no meio daqueles adolescentes e fez o seu caminho em direção a Rachel.

Finn era alto. Jacob era baixo. Finn tinha pernas longas. Jacob, pernas curtas. Finn era mais forte. Jacob era fraco.

Jacob nem ao menos teve a chance de pronunciar uma única palavra com a sua musa inspiradora. O garoto parecia um boneco nas mãos enormes de Finn quando foi arremessado com violência contra os armários do lado oposto. A roda de curiosos já estava formada, algumas Cheerios gritaram assustadas, outros incentivavam com aplausos. Jacob tentava ajeitar os óculos quando foi agarrado pelas mãos do seu agressor novamente e mais uma vez jogado contra os armários. Dessa vez com mais violência.

- Você é uma aberração! Eu já fiquei sabendo da sua visitinha à biblioteca ontem! – Finn gritou furioso.

- FINN! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Rachel gritou assim que conseguiu perfurar a rodinha de curiosos e alcançar o namorado que matinha Jacob preso contra a parede.

- Sai daqui, Rach! Eu e esse pervertido temos umas contas para acertar! – em nenhum momento, o garoto fitou a namorada. Mas Rachel parecia impassível e tentou, em vão, afrouxar a pressão que as mãos dele faziam contra o corpo do blogueiro. – SAIA, RACHEL! – pediu novamente, e dessa vez com mais fúria carregada em sua voz. A menina se afastou terrivelmente assustada.

- Eu... E-eu... Rachel está tão gostosa com essas roupas, e eu sou um adolescente... – Jacob tentava se explicar.

- Cala a boca! Eu não dou a você nenhum direito de chamar a minha namorada de gostosa! Você é uma aberração nojenta e asquerosa! Eu estou cansado de bancar o sujeito legal e bonzinho com você! – Finn o respondeu cuspindo as palavras na cara dele e ficando cada vez mais vermelho de raiva.

- E você não pode privar o meu direito de fantasiar com Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson! – o agredido respondeu.

Rachel, que até então tinha se afastado consideravelmente dos dois finalmente entendeu o motivo da confusão. Não só ela, mas como todos que estava assistindo o tumulto desde o princípio. A reação de todos foi de nojo, e a confissão de Jacob só serviu para mais incentivo da parte dos curiosos. Os rapazes começaram a berra frases do tipo "acaba logo com esse tarado, Hudson!", "arrebenta ele!" etc. Já as moças nem ao menos sustentavam mais o olhar em direção a Jacob.

- Rachel, eu pensei que você fosse contra a qualquer tipo de demonstração violenta... – Jacob buscou ajuda nos olhos da garota.

- Hey! – Finn o estapeou. – Este vai ser o primeiro e último aviso que você vai receber, seu depravado. Não quero vê-lo dirigindo uma palavra a ela, não quero vê-lo perseguindo-a pelos corredores com a porcaria da sua câmera, não quero ler um mísero comentário seu no MySpace dela e muito menos no Facebook, não quero nada da Rachel postado em seu blog... Resumindo: FIQUE LONGE DA MINHA GAROTA! – gritou em fúria ao jogá-lo no chão. Jacob caiu todo desengonçado recebendo risadas de todos.

O quarterback se afastou, pegou a mochila que estava jogada e se aproximou da namorada. Rachel sorria, sentia-se incrivelmente invejada diante dos olhares das Cheerrios. Finn tinha acabado de gritar para o colégio inteiro que ela _era garota dele_. Ele, por outro lado, só estava sentido a calmaria atingi-lo agora, a respiração estava voltando ao normal, a raiva ia se dissipando aos poucos. Ele passou o seu braço ao redor da cintura dela enquanto a multidão abria caminho para eles passarem, mas antes de prosseguirem, Finn tinha um último recado:

- Dá próxima vez, _dedique uma_ pensando na sua mãe, seu desgraçado!


End file.
